Damon Salvatore and Brittany
by Britt1991
Summary: This is where you can see Damon Salvatore be the most sweeties person to one person Brittany. She's the only one who ever seen him cry.


Damon and Brittany

Britt.: {walks up to the grill, smirks seeing you} Damon Salvatore, long time no see.

Damon: [Hearing my name and looking over my shoulder to see you, grins wide] Why hello Britt. [Turns full in my seat smirking at you] It has been a while. [Pats the seat next to me as I turn back to the counter of the bar, watches as you walk up and sit next to me] Order anything you'd like. I'll pay for it. [Takes a short sip from my drink, watching you contemplate on what you want]

Britt.: {walks over to the bar stands in front of one of the stool, hugs you once before I sit down laughs once} I'll have a coke please. {Looks at you} You mister owe me an explanation on why I never see you around! {Glares playfully} Spill.

Damon: [The bartender walks off to grab your drink, frowns slightly, knowing exactly why I haven't been around] It's quite a depressing story. [Swallows thickly] You don't want to hear it I'm sure. It would ruin your happy mood. [Chugs the rest of my drink]

Britt.: {pouts, looking at you, kisses your cheek} Come on Damon. Tell me. You used to tell me everything. What happened to you? {Sighs} I want an answer now.

Damon: [Sighs heavily, collecting my thoughts, thinking of the best way to mention it] did I ever tell you about a vampire friend I had named, Rose? [The name almost coming out as a slight croak, the word hard to say]

Britt. {looks at you nodding once} Yes you did? Is she okay Damon? {Looks at you as you croak the words out}

Damon: [Swallows thickly once more before shaking my head slowly, staying quiet as my head drops]

Britt.: {gasps not saying a word, hugs you tightly whispers in your ear} I'm so sorry.

Damon: [Pulls away slightly and pays for the drinks, lightly grabs you wrist and stands up] Come with me. [Walks outside with you, stopping when we are out of earshot of anyone, looks at you] I was the one that killed her.

Britt.: {follows you as you pull me out of the grill, hears you saying you killed her, gasps looking at you} WHY? Damon. What did she do? {Pulls my wrist away from you scared}

Damon: [Sighs and lets your wrists go as I shake my head, looks up at you with my piercing blue eyes] She was suffering, Britt. I had no other option. [My expression pained as I am constantly reminded of the guilt that I try so hard to bury]

Britt.: {looks at you} Damon why was she suffering? Tell me please. {Bites my lips as I watch your expression, wants to comfort you}

Damon: She was bitten by a werewolf. [Looks at your confused face] Yes. They exist. Rose was bitten trying to protect me. [Sighs, my exhaled breath becoming shaky, a slight growl erupting] Jules...she was after me. [Shakes my head] Not Rose. [Mutters under my breath] It's my entire fault, Britt. [Looks up at you] It's my fault that it happened...It's my fault that she's dead...

Britt.: {walks up to you slowly, places my hand on your shoulder} Damon, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. It's that Jules fault. She was the one who bite her not you. Rose loved you. She wanted to protect you and she did. I'm sorry you had to kill her. {Wants to hug you but does not afraid you might hurt me}

Damon: [Sighs heavily] I wish there was some way I could have helped her stay alive. [Shakes my head] All the screaming... All her pain... I had to end it. [Turns around, not wanting you to see a tear threaten to fall from my face, takes in a deep breath and letting it out slowly]

Britt.: {walks up to you, hugs you from behind whispers} Damon don't hide your pain from me. I've seen it before. {Turns you around slowly, looks into your eyes}

Damon: [Sighs and wipes away the invading wetness from my eyes as you turn me, scrubs my hands over my face, chuckles weakly] I can't hide anything from you. [Shakes my head violently, trying to get Rose's face out of my mind]

Britt. {whispers} You never can Damon. I know you to well. [Sits down on a fallen tree, pulls you down to sit next to me} Damon it will take time for the pain to go away. {Hugs you}

Damon: [Raises a brow and shakes my head as I sit] the pain never goes away. You can bury it away, but it's always there. [Allows you to hug me as I stare off into the distance, growls a little as I think about Jules and how much I want to murder her]

Britt.: {pulls away looking at you a little scared} {looks down not wanting to piss you off anymore, stays quite thinking about what you told me, curls up a little as the wind pick up}

Damon: [Glances over at you, you're curled up figure shivering slightly from the chill of the wintery air, snakes an arm across your shoulder, totally oblivious to the light fear you have against me]

Britt.: {looks at you as wrap your arm around me, leans into your side biting my lip looking at you} Please don't bite me. Every time you do you take too much. {Smiles softly}

Damon: [Shakes my head] I won't unless you let me. [Frowns as you mention the true fact] And for that I'm sorry. I get lost in my hunger.

Britt. {kisses your cheek plays with your fingers} It's okay Damon. You like my blood. You tell me every time you bite me. {Giggles softly, as I play with your fingers}

Damon: [Smiles then raises an eyebrow as you play with my fingers] having fun?

Britt.: {nods smiling} Yes. I can entertain myself with your fingers quickly.

Damon: [Laces my fingers with yours, my smile fades] I wish that it would have been me instead of Rose. She didn't deserve to die. She had such a good heart unlike me...

Britt.: {laces my fingers with yours} I know you do. {Rubs the back of your hand with my thumb} Damon you can have a good heart.. You do around me for some reason. {Looks up at you} You change around me into a sweet heart. {Bites my lip after saying that}

Damon: Yes. I'm different around you. I've known you for a while now. You're actually one of my best friends, Britt. [Nuzzles my face into your hair, taking in your comforting scent] Mm...

Britt. {smiles softly, kisses the back of your hand smiling} I'm glad to be one of your best friends. {Closes my eyes as you nuzzle my hair} I'm here for you Damon.

Damon: [Lightly kisses the top of your head] and I thank you for that. It's nice to have someone to go to in times of need. [Speaking of needs, to brings up the fact that I have truly not fed well lately, although knowing you don't want me to bite you, stands up quickly] I have to go. [Glances at you] I need to go...feed. [Sighs slightly]

Britt.: {nods looking at you smiling, stands up hugs you quickly, kisses your cheek smiling} Go Damon. You know where I live if you want to come over you can. {Smiles} I'll see you soon.

Britt.: {walks up to your house slowly, stops at the door thinking if I should knock or walk in not knowing what I should do it having been so long since I've been here, knock on the door lightly, steps back slightly waiting for you to answer the door, plays with my hair slowly as I wait for you}

Damon: [Sitting on my bed, my back against the headboard, reading a book along with a nice glass of bourbon sitting on my nightstand, having decided to take the relaxing route. As I continue to read I hear the faint sound of knocking on the door, closes my book, being sure to take a quick glance at the page number, and hops out of the bed and walking to the window to take a quick look at who is there, as soon as I see you standing there in the chilly weather I swiftly move out of my room and down the stairs, through the hallway and to the door, unlocking the locks and opening the large door, smirks and steps back to let you in] So, what brings you here, chickadee?

Britt.: {walks up to you kisses your cheek smiling softly, walks inside ,walks over to the couch lays down smirks winking at you} I miss my Damon that's why I'm over here. {Winks looking at you closing my eyes laughing}

Damon: [Shuts and locks the door when you walk inside, pushing the sleeves up on my long sleeved shirt as I walk to the couch, picking your legs up and sitting down, placing your legs in my lap] So, is this merely a social visit or do you have some other reason for being here?

[Britt.: {looks at you smiling} Well it's a social visit. What else would you like it to be? {Smiles hoping you forgot my feet are ticklish} So how are you? You look somewhat better than yesterday. {Takes the pillow out from behind me holding it close to me}

Damon: [Shrugs] Social visit is perfect. I've had too many people coming by that were otherwise. [Nods] Yeah. I feel a little better than last night. I tend to feel better after a meal. [Rubs a hand against your leg to try and warm it up] Jeez girl your legs are cold. [Turns my head to look at you] Would you like for me to start a fire to warm your bones?

Britt.: {giggles smiling, nods} sure why not Damon. Got anything to munch on? I think I'm going to make you sit though a chick flick with me. {Sits up sneezes like a puddle, looks at you laughing hard}

Damon: [Nods and gets up as you sneeze, chuckles under my breath] let's hope you're not getting sick on me now. [Raises a brow as I begin to stack logs in the fireplace] A chick flick? [Rolls my eyes and mutters as I light the logs] Just kill me now...

Britt.: {laughs softly stands up pats your back grinning} how about an action movie or an adventure movie? {Walks into the kitchen smirking looks through all the cabinets smiling}

Damon: [Calls out to the kitchen] truly whatever is fine with me. Just as long as it isn't a chick flick. [Shakes my head and grabs the poker to jag at the logs before standing up straight, looks over at the window as I hear the light pitter patter of rain as it hits the glass] Looks like you got over here at a good time, Britt. [Nods to the weather going on outside the window]

Britt. {laughs comes back into the living room with a bag of chip, looks out the window} your right it is a good thing I got here in time. {Pouts} Damon, do you have a pair of sweat pants I could were? Would you like to watch Transformers? {Opens the bag of chips eats them slowly looking at you}

Damon: Umm...[Ponders your question for a second, nods] Yeah, I think I do. Give me a sec. [Calls from down the hall] you can look at the movies on the shelf. There are plenty to choose from. [Ascends the stairs two steps at a time and moves into my room, opens the draw and rummages through the clothing]

Britt.: {walks over to the movie shelf looking at all the movie taping my chin at a few of the movies then grins wide seeing Jurassic park, pulls it smiling wide, calls up to your room} Jurassic park okay? {Giggles at the thought of jumping in your lap}

Damon: [Pulls out a pair of sweat pants and throws it over my shoulder, moves out of the room and down the stairs as you call out, swiftly walks down the hall] Yeah. That would be good. [Holds out the sweat pants] Here you go.

Britt. {takes them smiling, kisses your cheek} you are too good to me. {Walks past you as I walk into the kitchen to change} No peeking Damon and can you start the movie? {Changes out of my pants into your sweat pants quickly as possible for a human}

Damon: [Frowns and rolls my eyes] /Fine/. No peeking. [Turns my attention to taking the movie out of its case and popping it into the DVD player, grabs the controller and turns the TV on, plopping back into the couch and waits for you] You done yet?

Britt.: {giggles walks into the living room smirking} I make your sweat pants look sexy. Wait they make me look sexy. {Laughs sitting on the couch puts my legs on your lap smiling picks up the chips eating them slowly} Is it starting yet?

Damon: [Smirks and watches as you walk around the couch and sits down, placing your leg across my lap again, chuckles] Mhm. Sure. [Smirks] I was waiting for you to get back. [Presses the play button on the remote and leans back, placing my hands behind my head]

Britt.: {giggles softly turns my attention to the movie, shakes my head as you place your hands behind your head gets comfy, turns back to the movie biting my lip as it starts, places the bag down hugging the pillow}

Damon: [Glances over at you as you shake your head, raises a brow] what? Can I not get comfy?

Britt.: {laughs smiling} you can! {Giggles} It's just a typical guy thing. {Smiles at you}

Damon: [Grins, rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to the movie]

Britt.: {turns my attention back to the movie holds onto the pillow tightly jumps slightly hoping you won't laughs}

Damon: [Stifles a laugh as you jump at what's going on in the movie, the raptor grabbing and mangling the leg of the unsuspecting human being]

Britt.: {pouts looking at you gently hits you with the pillow, turns my attention back to the movie as the scene ends sighs a little} Meany.

Damon: [Chuckles aloud as you thwack me with the pillow, mutters under my breath] I'm the Meany? I'm not the one who just hit someone with a pillow.

Britt.: {giggles sits up hugs you} I sowwwwy! {Smiles innocently at you, decides to cuddle in your side} You know you love me Damon.

Damon: [Snakes an arm across your shoulders as you snuggle into my side, smirks] Yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night.. [Looks down at you] You're not very focused on the movie, are you?

Britt. {laughs} Yes I am you see the kids are going to visit there grandfather before they take the tour of the park. {Smiles} now shhhhh I want to watch the T-Rex try and kill people.

Damon: [Nods] Yes. I know. Remember that this is my DVD. [Snickers] Of yes, because watching a huge creature kill something is /so/ entertaining. [Rolls my eyes and hushes]

Britt.: {slaps you playfully} Shut it Mister Salvatore it is funny to me. {Smirks looks up to you shaking my head giggling, looks back at the movie}

Damon: [Smirks and pulls the invisible zipper on my mouth shut, mouthing the word, "Happy?"]

Britt.: {laughs hard watching the movie, screams softly as the T-Rex get out of the cage and roars, clings on to you for dear life}

Damon: [Pulls you closer as you cling to me, whispers] Shh. shh shh. [Tries to soothe you ]

Britt.: {calms down slightly as you hold me close} It's just a movie Britt gosh {still clings to you}

Damon: Relax, Britt. [Rubs your shoulders as the movie continues to show the T-Rex ripping apart the jeep and the idiot of a man grabbing a flare and running off]

Britt.: {nods watching wanting to hide but can't loosens my hold on you slowly as you rub my shoulders whispers} Yea because that's a good idea.

Damon: [Smirks slightly as I watch the man named Ian run towards the building that is hiding the scaredy cat man, sniggers lightly as the T-Rex knocks down the building to reveal the man sitting atop the toilet]

Britt.: {laughs hard as the T-Rex eats the man in one bite, pouts as Ian is knocked out from falling, glances at you smiling softly, jumps hearing the T-Rex roar} Stop that T-Rex!

Damon: [Snickers] so you jump from the roar, but you don't jump at a man getting eaten in one huge bite? [Chuckles once more as you jump again] You're quite jumpy tonight, aren't you?

Britt.: {laughs nodding} Well it was funny he got eaten! {looks up at you smiling kisses your cheek once watching the movie to the part where Sara and the other man calling out Ian's name}

Damon: [Nods] True. The poor unfortunate fool. [Pulls your head towards me gently and lays a soft kiss on your forehead]

Britt.: {smiles softly looking at you as you kiss my forehead giggles softly} Damon you sweet heart.

Damon: Yeah. I'll admit it. I'm a little softer around you, but not a whole lot. [Frowns] You better not tell anyone or I won't be so soft anymore. Got it? [Smirks]

Britt.: {nods a lot looking at you pretending to zip my lips} Yes Damon! I won't tell a soul I promise! {Giggles mess up your hair laughing as it goes everywhere}

Damon: [Nods once] Good. [Narrows my eyes as you screw up my hair, swats at your hand before running my fingers through my hair, fixing it to how I like it] Now. Where were we?

Britt.: {pouts looking at you turns to the movie as Dr. Grant helps the children climb the tree to be safe off the ground, laughs as the long neck sneezes on them}

Damon: [Rolls my eyes at your pout, whispers] Oh don't get pouty on me. [Snickers, watching the movie] That's absolutely disgusting.

Britt.: {laughs at you whispers} I won't if you let me play with your hair and it is gross. {Giggles laying my head on your lap} comfy lap {laughs hard}

Damon: [Tilts my head and smiles softly as you lay you head down across my lap, rubs a hand along your sides as we watch the movie.

Britt.: {smiles as you rub my sides, closes my eyes listening to the movie my eyes hurting a little, relaxes completely, plays with my hair slowly}

Damon: [Leans forward a little bit, watching as your eyes begin to shut and your body relax] Are you getting sleepy?

Britt.: {giggles} nope just relaxing. You comfort me Damon. {Opens my eyes looking at you} I don't know how but you do.

Damon: [Smiles softly, my voice but a whisper] I'm glad. [Gets an idea] You want to know what would really relax you?

Britt.: {looks at you nodding} Sure Damon.

Damon: A warm bath and massage. [Grins wide] I give wicked massages.

Britt.: {smirks} Oh Really? {Giggles} I want a massage then mister!

Damon: [Chuckles] Then sit in my lap and turn your back to me. [Motions for you to get up and turn]

Britt.: {stands up sits in your lap my back facing you} you better be as good as you say you are.

Damon: [Lays my hands on your shoulders, tilts my head to the side] Where at first? Your choice.

Britt.: {thinks for a few minutes} my shoulders then my back. {Puts my hair up so it's out of the way}

Damon: [Nods and begins kneading your shoulders, my fingers pressing against your skin, not too hard, but not too soft]

Britt.: {closes my eyes as your hands massages my shoulders relaxes a little bit more whispers} thank you

Damon: You're welcome. [Inches my hands down your shoulder, kneading as I go, making sure to relax the muscles as I continue down]

Britt.: {bites my lips softly as you continue to massage my shoulders smiles as my body relaxes inch by inch, giggles} This is why better than the movie.

Damon: [Makes my way down to your back after spending a lot of time at your shoulders, leans forward, putting a little more pressure on your back to fully massage the back muscles, whispers in your ear] I'm glad you like it.

Britt.: {smiles softly, leans back on your hands softly, sighs out happily relaxes even more as you work your way down my back, opens my eyes to watch the TV but closes them again not wanting to be distracted}

Damon: [Smirks to myself and eases up on the pressure as you lean back and as I ease up and lean back, so do you and eventually you lean back and lay against me, chuckles under my breath and lifts my hands to being massaging your temples softly]

Britt.: {smiles softly as you make me lean against you to rests on your chest, smiles wide as you massage my temples, reaches my hands up take both of your hands into mine wraps your arms around me slowly whispers} Now I'm your prisoner. {Giggles softly}

Damon: [Grins wide as you take my hands and wrap them around you] you poor poor prisoner. You aren't going to get away from me for a long time now. [Chuckles and kisses the top of your head] Do you want to head upstairs, Prisoner?

Britt.: {giggles softly looks up at you} And what will we do up stairs? {Smiles kissing your cheek softly, pulls back looking at you innocently turning it into a smirk}

Damon: [Grins] Well, I could do some more massaging. Or anything else you'd like to do. [Smirks wide]

Britt.: {laughs covers my face with my hands} you are a flirt. I love it. How about anything you like Damon.

Damon: What I am not a flirt? [Chuckles low] If it were anything I'd like to do...hmmm...[Grins] I don't know. Not sure if you'd like that or not. [Raises my brows looking at you]

Britt.: {looks at you pulls away from you smirking, straddles your lap, looking at you winking} you are and like I said anything you want. {Smirks}

Damon: [Tilts my head, looking at you] anything I want.. Now tell me. What if it were my intention to bite you? Would you still comply?

Britt.: {looking at you thinking for a few minutes} you can Damon but you have to stop when I tell you to. {Looks you in the eyes} Will you do that for me?

Damon: [Nods] Yes I will. But let's go up to my bedroom first. [Presses the stop button on the remote and turns the TV off, smirks and looks up at you]

Britt.: {smirks stands up stretches takes my hair out of my pony tail shaking my hair out} Okay Damon. Lead the way my friend. {Smiles standing aside so you can get up}

Damon: [Smirks and takes your hand, leading you down the hallway and to the couple flights of stairs, moving up the stairs with you I turn us down the upstairs hallway to my room, wide and spacious, one corner of the room harboring my huge bed]

Britt.: {my jaw drops seeing your room, looks at you} ever since I known you I've never been in your room. This is the first time. {Walks to your bed looks at you smiling} This huge! {Giggles}

Damon: [Smirks and looks at you, my head tilted] really? I've never brought you in here before? Hmm...Well. Here we are. [Chuckles and nods to the open bathroom on the opposite side of the room] And there's the bathroom.

Britt.: {squeals walks to the bathroom smiling then freezes looking at it} I want your bathroom Damon. I'm moving in! {Nods a lot smirking bites my lip} I wanna!

Damon [Grins wide] I don't know. I mean...it's not like this is a huge house or anything. [Chuckles] If you were to, would you be able to stand living with me? My brother? [Frowns, thinking about the werewolves] The dangerous visitors.

Britt.: {walks over to you} Damon I pretty much can deal with you and your brother. I have a brother. And with the dangerous visitors I can deal with to. {Hugs you tightly} you know I can.

Damon: [Shakes my head] No you can't. If you are here and they end up coming here. There is nothing I can do to stop them. They come in...Packs...and I can't take them all at once. You could get hurt in the process if you stayed here.

Britt.: {nods} Alright Damon if you say so. {Walks to your bed sitting down on it looking out the window smiling softly to myself thinking} You can't protect me all the time you know.

Damon: [Walks to the bed and sits down, scooting behind you, wrapping my arms around your waist, gazing out the window at the night time, rainy sky] Yes, but I can try my best to protect you. I wouldn't want to lose another friend.

Britt.: {leans against your chest slowly rubs your arms softly whispers} Damon you can try but you can't be everywhere I go. {Looks up at you then looks out the night rainy sky}

Damon: [Sighs softly as rests my chin on your shoulder, turns my head to the side to lay a kiss on the soft skin of your neck, whispers] I wish I could though. [Glances out the window as a flash of lighting strings across the sky only to have the loud rumbling of thunder follow it]

Britt.: {jumps slightly hearing the loud rumbling of the thunder, cuddles into you for comfort whispers} then let me stay here with you for a while. You can keep me an eye on me. {Closes my eyes as the wind hits the house fast and the rain hits the window harder}

Damon: [Grips you tighter, but not too tight as you look for the needed comfort] Shh shh. You're okay. [Pulls you to me, nods] Okay fine. For a while, but if danger befalls you I won't ever forgive myself. [Listens to the steady pace of your heart as it calms down from the thunder clap, nuzzles my face into your neck, inhaling your scent]

Britt.: {closes my eyes nodding whispers} thank you. {cuddles up to you smiling as you nuzzle my neck, bites my lip moving my neck to the side slowly, holds your hand rubbing the back of your hand with my thumb}

Damon: [Lifts one hand to pull back the collar of your shirt before placing my hand back with yours, my eyes darkening with tiny dark veins etching under them, my fangs extending as I deeply inhale your scent once more, and slowly but surely I sink my teeth into your tender flesh, drawing in the sole nourishment that I need to survive]

Britt.: {gasps as i feel your teeth sink into my skin, holds on to your arm a little tightly, closes my eyes winces a little moves my hands to yours holding then tightly}

Damon: [Swallows eagerly as the honey like nectar flows into my mouth, lightly caresses your hands with the pads of my thumbs in an attempt to soothe you as I drink gingerly, a low moan escaping as the warmth from your essence warms my core]

Britt.: {calms down as you caresses my hand with your thumb, relaxes into you slowly feels my body become tired and sleepy tries not to move on you as my legs start to fall asleep, moans softly as i feel a little blood roll down my back}

Damon: [Takes a few more pulls before moving away, reaches over and grabs a towel from the nightstand, placing it over the bite wound to stop the bleeding, licks up the tiny stream of crimson liquid moving down your back, apply pressure to the punctured area to staunch the flow, turns my head to look at you] Are you alright?

Britt.: {looks at you smiling softly winces as you apply pressure to my neck whispers} to hard Damon. {Leans on you holding your free hand with mine}

Damon: [Eases up only a very little bit] I'm sorry, but it needs to be hard for it to stop. [Rests my head on top of yours as I check to see if it has stopped, frowns as it continues to flow, yet less than before] Just a little longer.

Britt.: {nods whispers softly} can i lay down now please? {Really want to pull away and lay down but doesn't, smiles softly as you take care of me}

Damon: [Check the bite once more and nods as it has stopped, nods again] Yeah. You can. [Slides out from behind you and lifts your weak legs, helping you get into a laying position, as you get situated I grab a bandage large enough from the nightstand drawer, these here for these reasons, and open it up, pulling back the adhesive and gently placing it over the wound] You good? [I ask as I move over to close the curtains of the window and come back the sit on the edge of the bed next to you]

Britt.: {looks at you as I lay down smiling nodding a lot, moans as I hurt my neck, closes my eyes} Yes I'm good. {Pouts slightly as you sit on the edge of the bed} Why are you all the way over there?

Damon: [Chuckles softly] I think I took too much. I'm not as far away as you think. [Lays down, scooting next to you, pulling you close to me, smirks] You are so out of it. You need sleep now. [Whispers in your ear] Sleep..

Britt.: {cuddles to you shaking my head softly} But i don't want to Damon. {Closes my eyes, kisses your cheeks smiling softly whispers} You're so cute.

Damon: [Lightly kisses your hair, my voice still a whisper] But you need to. [Strokes your hair softly with my fingers] Sleep sweetie. Sleep. [Pulls the blankets up over us before reaching back and switching the lamp of, throwing us into darkness, but my eyes quickly adjust]

Britt.: {closes my eyes as I become sleepy, whispers softly} I will. {Nuzzles the base of your neck softly places my hands on your chest as i relax}

Damon: [My acute sense of hearing picking up the slightest of noises, the rain now light as it lets up and the sound of your slow yet steady heartbeat, the sounds mixing together in a soothing, relaxing combination, gently rubs your back, urging you to sleep and sleep peacefully]

Britt.: {listens to the sounds around me as you rub my back, starts to fall asleep quickly yawns, after 5 minutes I fall asleep cuddling to you sleeping peacefully}

Damon: [Notices you finally relax, your body drifting into a deep sleep and at that moment I close my eyes as sleep begins to take me, especially after a meal I drift quickly, falling into slumber as my mind begins to wander in dream]

Damon: [Wakes up in the very early morning and sits of slowly, the sky still pitch black , looks over to see Britt still sleeping like a rock, tilts my head as I watch her sleep, I pull the blanket up on her to keep her warm, swiftly and quietly I slide out from under the covers to sit on the edge of the bed, stretches my arms and rubs the back of my neck as I glance back at her, mentally sighs as I think of the last time I cared, Rose, I did care for her, so much and yet I had to kill her. The sudden jab of guilt washed over me and I shake my head, desperate to get rid of the feeling, angry with myself I quickly get up, yet making sure to not wake Britt, and throw my boots on, lacing them up before quietly walking out of the room and down the stairs, grabs my leather jacket and walks outside, taking my key and locking the door before moving off into the night]

Britt.: {stays sleeping as my dreams make me happy, dreaming about Damon as my brother, we are hanging out playing pool at The Grill laughing as he makes fun of some of the people there, try's to cheat in the game but he catches me, picks me up spinning me around, then my dreams turn into a nightmare, he is suddenly at my neck biting my hard drinking my blood trying to kill me, I scream loudly but no one hears me, I wake up sits up screams, looks around not seeing Damon I cry hard holding on the blanket trying to think of happy thoughts}

Damon: [My gaze turned down to the ground, my hands in my pockets as I let my feet take me as they wish, my mind to full of guilt and grief to focus on walking, or anything for that matter, but when I do finally look up, I find myself nearing the outskirts of town, sighing to myself I continue to trudge along to the only place I know that I can find solace from my pain, ordinarily I would go to the bar at the grill a grab a strong drink, but upon seeing it's still closed for the night, I head along through town to find something, anything, to pull me from the haunting guilt I feel]

Britt.: {curls up in a ball as my though of being killed take over again looks around as noise around the house are loud, sits up turns the light on sighs heavily, looks for a remote, finds one turns the TV on turns it to Nick as I watch Icarly trying to calm myself down, bites my lip as I wonder where you are, hoping you come back soon}

Damon: [Raises a brow as I catch sight of a girl out of the corner of my eye and I tilt my head, curious as to why she is out so early in the morning, scoots back into the shadows as her scent wafts passed my nostrils and I realize that this is the elixir for my pain that I've been looking for, contemplates the best way to get to her without frightening her too much]

Katie:-I stare up at the sky as I sit on the steps of my house, the darkness and the stars fascinating me, the night time always giving me a sense of thrill and though I know the dangers of the dark, I can't help but want to see it more-

Britt.: {yawns, stands up walks to the door, opens it walking out shutting the door, walks down the hall to the stairs walking down the stairs, not seeing Damon sighing walks into the kitchen looking for something to eat, walks to the fridge looking into it smirks seeing cold cuts pulls them out, finds bread starts to make a sandwich looking over my shoulder every now and then when I hear noises around me}

Damon: [Climbs up into one of the nearby trees as I watch the girl, staying completely quiet as I move, the only sound I let happen is the quick rustling of some leaves as I lean in to get a better look at her]

Katie:-Gasps slightly as I hear a noise to my left, swiftly turns my head to look at the trees, but I see nothing, stands up and almost in a whisper I call- Hello? -I know it is stupid, but I get up and move towards the woods, wondering who or what made the sound, a sense of adrenaline surging through me as I pass the tree line-

Britt.: {finishes make my sandwich walks into the living room looking for my phone sighing as I can't find it, sits down on the couch, pick up the remote flipping through the channels as I look for something to watch, smiles as I stop on FX watches Underworld as it starts smiles eating my sandwich slowly}

Damon: [Smirks as the girl gets up and practically walks into my arms, playing on her curiosity I jump to the next tree, being sure to make enough noise for her to hear, drawing her deeper into the forest]

Katie:-Wraps my arms around myself as I step over tree roots and hop over fallen trees, the only sounds I hear are the sounds of my footsteps against the dry leaves as they crunch beneath my feet, quickly freezes as I hear a similar rustling deeper in, I continue to walk, determined to find the source of the noise-

Britt.: {watches the movie as I eat my sandwich, finishes it, puts the plate down lays on the couch getting comfy as I hold onto the pillow tightly, jumps as I hear a loud bang sighs as the thunder start again really wants Damon here right now to comfort me}

Damon: [As soon as she is deeper in, I hop out of the tree, not three feet from the girl, I can feel her body heat, I'm that close, her quicken heart beat evident with my acute sense of hearing and as she turns around I grab her, a low growl coming from my lips as she struggles, my face completely changed, eyes darkened, fangs showing, her scream only urging me on as I tilt her head to the side and sink my teeth into her neck, drawing the crimson nectar quickly]

Katie:-Jumps as something appears behind me and quickly turns me around, my breath catching in my throat as I see a man, yet he has...fangs?, I struggle to get loose crying out- Let me go! Let me go! Please! -My breath coming in quick inhales and exhales as he leans in and tilts my head and before I know it, there is a sharp stinging pain in my neck, lets out the most gut wrenching scream ever before everything blacks out-

Britt.: {falls asleep as I watch the movie my nightmare starts up again as I start to scream again tries to get free from Damon, wakes up screaming out loud again curls up on the couch as the movie is nothing but a noise in the background closes my eyes thinking to myself, you're okay you're okay}

Damon:[Moans softly at the flavor of the liquid, the warmth heating my cold body, groans as the body goes limp in my arms and pulls away, not wanting to actually kill the girl, her heart beating, but faintly. Runs my tongue over the puncture marks, to get the lingering blood off, looks up at the sky as I catch the sound of thunder, growls knowing it's about to rain, picks the girl up in my arms and begins to carry her back home, knowing that I can't just let her go without making her forget my secret, moves swiftly through the darkness, keeping out of the open if anyone is awake, makes it back to the house just as it begins to rain, moves the girl to drape over my shoulder as I take the key out of my pocket and unlock the door, turning the knob and using my foot to push it open]

Britt.: {screams loudly hearing the door being kicked open jumps up and bolts up the stairs and into your room, runs into the bathroom curling up on the floor rocking back and forth as I listen to see if anyone comes up the stairs, crying hard afraid someone is going to kill me}

Damon: [Hears a scream and darts into the living room just to watch you run away, lays the girl on the couch and swiftly moves after you] Britt? [Follows you up the stairs and into my room, catching sight of your rocking back and forth on the floor of my bathroom crying] Brittany... [Walks over to you and sits down by your side, pulling you to me, stroking your hair] Shh shh. I'm here.

Britt.: {jumps slightly as you touch me my dream of you trying to kill me hits me, screams once trying to get away hides my face trying not to look at you whispers} Don't hurt me please.

Damon: [Lets you go as you struggle and watches you scatter away, shakes my head at the absurdity of your question] Why would I hurt you, Britt? I won't. [Stands up and sits on the edge of the tub, watching you] Please tell me what's wrong.

Britt.: {looks up at you} My Dream was so really. You tried to kill me. {Curls up into a ball} Damon please tell me you will never try to kill me? {Stands up slowly walking over to you very slowly}

Damon: I promise that I will /never/ kill you. I can't ever break a promise once it's made. [Scoots off of the tub and towards you, holding out my arms] Come here.

Britt.: {walks over to you slowly as i look into your eyes, walks into your arms hugging you tightly, crying softly as i hold on to you} Thank you Damon.

Damon: [Nods, holding you, rubbing your back softly] Shh shh shh, you're alright. [Hugs you softly] You're welcome.

Katie: -Groans as I begin to stir awake-

Britt.: {holds on to you crawls into your lap whispering} why did you leave me?

Damon: [Wraps my arms around you, looks up quickly hearing the girl groan downstairs, shakes my head and looks back at you] I needed some time alone. Sorry if I worried you.

Britt.: {looks at you whispers} you didn't worry me. {Closes my eyes clinging to you} I though you just left me here alone like you did the last time we fell asleep like last night.

Damon: [Shakes my head] no. I would never do that again. I couldn't. [Listens as the girl beings to whimper from the pain, swallows thickly hoping you can't hear her]

Britt.: {looks at you as I hear whimpering from down stairs} Damon what did you do? {pulls away looking you in the eyes, gets up walking out the bathroom and your bedroom, down the hall down the stairs, gasps seeing a girl on the couch}

Damon: [Groans and leans my head back as you stand up and walk off, stands up and follows you out the room and down the stairs, scrubs my face with my hands, mutters to myself] Oh jeez...

Katie: -Opens my eyes and gasps as I see the man again, tries my best to back away, shakes my head- No no no. Please don't kill me! -My heart racing at top speed as I lose my strength and fall back into a laying position on the couch-

Britt.: {runs over to the girl, places my hand on her wrists as i check her pulse, and glares at you} what did you do Damon? {Sighs heavily her pulse is to slow} Are you okay sweetie?

Damon: [Rolls my eyes at your glare and decides to stay quiet, knowing that you'll figure it out soon of what I did, crosses my arms and leans against the wall]

Katie: -Shakes my head slowly and barely mutters out- No. M-my n-neck hurts. -Tries to curl up and hide myself from the man as silent tears escape my eyes- Please don't let him hurt me again...

[Britt.: {closes my eyes seeing your neck, stands up looking at you} Damon Salvatore. Why did you feed on the innocent girl? {Walks over to you shaking my head} You should have been fine after feeding from me. {Clenches my jaw}

Damon: Yes. I should have been, but I wasn't. [Narrows my eyes] And why are you asking me that? You know all too well that it is in my nature to feed on humans. Innocent or not doesn't matter to me! [A growl rumbles low in my chest, this being my way of covering up any and all pain; anger]

Britt.: {steps back as you growl at me bite my lip sighing knowing your hiding pain and anger, walks up to you hugging you tightly closing my eyes whispers} I'm sorry Damon. Are you going to compel her so she does not know what happened?

Damon: [Shakes my head] not right now. Maybe later. [Shrugs away from your hug and heads upstairs, wanting nothing more than to be alone in my room with nothing but my own thoughts, shuts my door]

Katie: -Looks over at the woman- Is-is he gone?

Britt.: {watches you leave sighing heavily biting my lip, looks back at the girl nodding} Yes he is gone. {Walks over to the chair sits down hiding my face in my hands mumbling} I always piss him off somehow.

Katie: -Slowly gets myself into a seated position and curls up, winces as I move my neck, groans at the fact that I am so weak- What...happened to me?

Britt.: {stands up looking at you, walks into the kitchen grabs you some cookies from the cabinet walks back handing them to you} You were bitten by a vampire. That's what.

Katie: -shakes my head slowly- No. That can't be. They don't exist except in nightmares. I must be dreaming... -Takes the cookies and nibbles on one- Yeah...that's it.

Britt.: {laughs hard looking at you} Yea you're dreaming my butt. {looks at the stairs then removes the band aid off my neck sighing seeing blood on it puts in down sitting down}

Katie: -Sighs and curls up more as you laugh, look at the wound on your neck, two perfect puncture marks, my eyes go wide as I begin to believe you, buries my face in my hands- I need to get out of here. Now. I don't want to die!

Britt.: {chuckles} I let him bite me. You on the other hand did not. I won't let him kill you. I promise. {Sighs really wanting to go upstairs to check on Damon doesn't because he wants to be alone} You're safe with me around.

Katie: -Nods slowly and looks at you- What's your name? -Hugs my knees close to my chest as I try to hold back my tears, frightened to the core, but tries my best to hide that too-

Britt.: {looks at you knowing your scared sighs walks over to you, wraps my arm around you holds you to my side} My name is Brittany but you can call me Britt. {Gently moves your hair out of your face slowly}

Katie: -Leans on you, taking any comfort I can get, sniffles a little bit- I wish the pain would stop. -Sighs and lightly touches my neck, which is very pale from blood loss- I'm going to need stitches for this. -Cringes as I feel the skin; ripped, unlike your two hole mark, pulls my hand back to see that is has begun bleeding again, groans in worry-

Stefan: *Makes my way back up to the house after a night's worth of hunting, my hunger satisfied for now, shakes my head as I near the porch, removing any access water from it, I furrow my brows as I see the door ajar and I walk inside to be hit with the scent of fresh human blood, steps back a little and closes my eyes, mentally tells myself to focus, steps into the living room to see Britt and an unknown girl, not doubt brought here by Damon*

Britt.: {stands up runs into the kitchen grabs a towel runs back in, places it over your wound} you're not supposed to touch it. {Applies pressure to your neck} {Looks up seeing Stefan sighing} Hey Stefan. Your brother is an idiot.

Katie: -Glances over at the new man that enters the room, cringes as you put the towel over the wound, and looks sheepish at you- Sorry. I didn't mean to.

Stefan:*Sighs heavily and moves over to the girls, standing behind the couch* what did he do now and how bad is it? *Picks up the towel just enough to see the wound, sighs as the wound looks like a rip than a bite, places the towel back down, looks towards the stairs* I swear I'm going to kill him. *My expression almost angry* I thought he was done doing this.

Britt.: {looks at Stefan} you will do no such thing. {Takes Katie's hand moving it to her neck} Keep it there. {Walks around the couch showing Stefan my neck} I let him feed off of me last night. Should have made him full but didn't. {Sighs} I'm worried about him Stefan.{hugs you}

Stefan: *Pinches the bridge of my nose with my fingers, my eyes closed* Why. Why would you let him feed off of you? *Opens my eyes, my arms crossed* He's clearly unstable and could have killed you, Britt. It's not safe to let him do that.

Damon: [Groans and lays back on my bed as I hear Britt and goody-two-shoes Stefan conversing downstairs about me and how I'm oh-so unstable, huffs and tries to tune them out]

Britt.: {sighs} Stef. Because I trust him. I always have since I've known him. He never tried kill me before. I don't mind him feeding off of me. He is my best friend always have been. {Looks at the stair} I'm going to go check on him. I know you don't care about him but I do. {Walks to the stairs}

Stefan: *Sighs* Fine. But I'll be listening. *Whispers to you* I'm going to give the girl some blood to help start her healing. So if you hear her freaking out, don't be alarmed. *Nods as you leave and walks to the girl*

Britt.: {nods looking at Stefan, walks up the stairs and down the hall slowly, walks up to Damon's door, knock even though I don't have to} Damon? Are you okay?

Damon: [Looks towards the door then leans my head back on the bed, my eyes closed] just go away and leave me alone. [Feeling totally miserable from everything and now with the girl, sighs, the guilt just keeps on building]

Britt.: {sighs heavily, opens the door walking in the room closes the door, and walks over to the bed} I will not go away. You've always been there for me when I was upset. It's time for me to return the favor. {Stands there and I'm not going to move}

Damon: [Growls in annoyance and sits up, stands in front of you] Why do you /care/? Hmm? Why not just leave me be to wallow in my own miserable existence? [Seething, I stare at you intently with my piercing blue eyes]

Britt.: {steps back looking at you tries not to freak out holding my ground} because I love you Damon. Ever since I meet you I've loved you. {Looks into your eyes all my fear in me is gone} I will never let you wallow your own miserable existence. {Looks you in the eyes}

Damon: [Shakes my head and blinks as I walk to the opposite side of the bed and sit on the end of it, hearing that you love me...I can't get myself into that trap once more]

Britt.: {watches you walk away, closes my eyes, turns around and walks to the door opening it walks out shutting the door, walks to the stairs sitting at the top not wanting to face anyone right now}

Damon: [Cringes as you walk away and shut the door, growls at myself and fists my hair with my hands, stands up swiftly and grabs the nearest item to me, a glass, and flings it across the room, shattering it against the wall, yells to myself] What the hell is wrong with me?

Britt.: {jumps in the air as I hear a glass break and you yelling, almost falls down the stairs yelps as I twist my ankle pretty bad quickly climbs to the top of the stairs laying down as everything stairs to go black holds onto the railing tightly}

Damon: [In my rage I hear nothing, my mind being nothing but a loud roar right now that nothing can surpass]

Stefan: *After I compel the girl to sleep I hear the loud yelp from you, quickly darts up the source of the noise and sees you lying on the floor, swiftly picks you up and carries you into Damon's room, placing you on the bed*

Damon: [Growls as Stefan enters my room but with Britt in his arms, at the sight of her in pain, my features soften and my anger subsides] Britt?

Britt.: {try's to come out of the dark but my ankle hurts to much for me to opens my eyes, reaches out for something anything to bring me back hears my name whispers} Who 's there?*

Damon:: [Nudges Stefan out of the way as I make my way over to you] It's me Britt. It's Damon. [Looks at Stefan] What happened?

Stefan:*Shakes my head* I have no idea Damon. She was just outside your bedroom.

Damon: [Frowns and looks back at Britt] Where does it hurt?

Britt.: {whispers} Damon? {Feels tears roll down my cheek, whispers} My ankle. {Opens my eyes looking away from Damon, not wanting him to see my hurt face and the tears}

Damon: [Catches a glimpse of your hurt face and my heart sinks, I move down to your ankle to take a look at it, being careful to not hurt you as I lightly touch it]

Britt.: {closes my eyes tightly trying not to cry as I think about you not saying anything to me when I said I loved you wraps my arms around my body holding myself}

Damon: [Carefully takes your shoe off and sock, freeing your twisted ankle from the binding material, glances up at you as you hold yourself, look to Stefan] Please go, Stef. Leave us be for tonight. [Watches as he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, hangs my head and speaks to you] I'm sorry, Britt.

Britt.: {shakes my head looking at you as you take my shoe and sock off, winces slightly at the pain, closes my eyes tighter as you say you're sorry} No, Don't be.

Damon: [Sighs and grabs a pillow, situating your hurt ankle on it before looking at you] I should be. You said you loved me and I just walked away. [Shakes my head] I just can't trust love anymore, Britt. Every time I let myself love, even for one second, it ends in disaster. [Looks down to the floor]

Britt. {nods looking out the window, bites my lip as I listen to you} I understand Damon. I do. {Winces as my foot starts to throb, holds my hand out to you} Come here please. {Looks at you as my pain shows through my face}

Damon : [Nods and moves over to you, gently scoots you over to sit next to you, pulls you close to me, laying in my lap, strokes your face as I speak] What Hun? [Looks down at you, my eyes full of concern]

Britt. {whispers} I just need your comfort. I've know you for what? 6 years now? I just want you to know no matter how many times we fought in the past or present I will always be here for you. {Cuddles to you as I look into your eyes}

Damon: [Wraps my arms around you and looks at your ankle, swollen and bruised, leans down and whispers in your ear] you want me to fix your ankle? You know I can. [Rubs your arm as I wait for your answer]

Britt. {looks at you thinking then nods} Yes Damon. I want to fix my ankle. {Takes a deep breath as I look at you}

Damon: [Lifts my wrist to my mouth and bites into it, letting my blood come forth, holds it in front of your face, letting you make the decision to lean forward and drink it or not] You're sure?

Britt. {nods looking at you} Yes Damon. {Leans forward slowly, starts to drink your blood slowly, holds onto your other arm with my free one tightly}

Damon: [Inclines my head and lays a soft kiss on the back of your head, holding around your waist almost protectively as you drink, letting you take all you want from me]

Britt.: {drinks a little bit more before I pull away, moans softly as the pain in my ankle goes away and the black and blue disappears, leans against your chest closes my eyes un aware of the blood left on my chin}

Damon: [Looks down at your face when you lay against my chest, smirks and rubs my thumb across the spot of blood on your chin] Messy feeder? [Chuckles and wipes it on the towel from the other night]

Britt. {giggles softly whispers} I've never had to do that before. Damon. I hungry can you... {Trails off as my stomach growls loudly, bites my lip trying not to laugh}

Damon: Can I get you something to eat? Why of course I can. What would you like? [Chuckles at the grumble of your stomach]


End file.
